Maximum Ride - Part of the Book!
by Alliebug97
Summary: Join three friends as they become like the characters in the book and discover that Maximum Ride isn't fiction. Soon meeting the Flock, Jared, Allison, and Will will go on adventures full of humor, drama, and more! Better than the description. I don't own MR :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so here goes another story! Yay! I hope you all like this, there is two or three extra characters but the flock will appear eventually. Hopefully...figured I'd give this a shot :)**_

"So how's my little Max-wanna-be?" Will kisses my forehead.

"Oh shut it" I say, punching him in the arm. You obsess over one thing and you get chastised for life!

Oh, I'm Allie by the way. My friends that have read the books say I'm like Max. Mainly the attitude. I have blonde hair, blue/green eyes, about 5'4", and a total smartass. So my personality, and maybe my hair, is what makes me like Max.

My smartass of a boyfriend is Will. He is about 5'8", lean build, and brown shaggy hair down to his eyebrows. To me, he would be Fang if he had black hair. That's what I imagine Fang to look like anyways. That's actually why I started talking to him. I figured "If he is anything like Fang then we are sure to get along.".

Right now we are walking back to his house after having lunch at my house. It looks like it's about to rain, so it's a good thing that we are almost there. We live within walking distance of each other, so it works. I just finished the last Maximum Ride book and cannot believe it ended like that. There are so many unanswered questions and I just cant believe there's no more to it!

"Seriously, you've got to stot obsessing over that...fictional book." he says. I fake gasp.

"This, my poor, naïve boy, is the best book ever! You even read it!" I shout in defense.

"Easy there."

"Don't condescend me!" I snap.

"Aww baby" he coos as he wraps his arms around me "don't be that way!" I try to wiggle out of his arms.

"Don't...touch...me!" I cry between laughs. Of course I'm joking though.

"You're so stubborn, _Maxie_" he mocks.

"I'm not Max! And if I was I would kill you for calling me Maxie!" This boy drives me nuts.

"You are so feisty and so much like her it scares me".

"You know you love me!" I smile.

"I guess..."

"Now who's the smartass?" I respond. Next thing I know he hugs me from behind and twirls me around. After he finally sets me down, we turn into his driveway and we head into his house as the drops of rain begin to fall.

* * *

I'm sitting on his basement couch playing halo while he ran upstairs to get some snacks. The rain is loud so I turned the TV up so I can hear it. Right as I was about to shoot I feel a chill down my spine. I turn around fast.

"Will! Stop doing that!"

"Aww are you scared?" he taunts.

"I would watch it if I were you. Have you texted Jared yet?"

"Nope" he replies, as he starts eating his chips. He places fruit on the table in front of me while he plops down on the couch and grabs the other controller. He brought me peach slices, strawberries, blueberries, grapes, and pineapple. Sweet!

"Of course you didn't" I pull out my phone knowing that he still wouldn't.

_Hey are you coming or what?!_

_Calm yourself, I'm almost there_

_Don't tell me what to do_

_Yeah__ whatever._

Will continues to eat and play with me. The game is pretty even, and I laugh whenever I kill him. All of a sudden, two Chuck-worn feet jump from the stairs onto the floor. "Don't make me get out the make-out cam!" he cries with a hand over his eyes.

"Shut it, and be careful! You're going to spill the Chinese!" I shout back. Will, Jared, and I have a tradition where once a month we get together and eat Chinese food!

"Yeah yeah yeah, now turn on Doctor Who. I'm ready for a marathon!" he replies.

"Actually, you promised Allie that we would go on her book's website." Will speaks up.

"Wait that weird book with the wings? That's so unrealistic and stupid!"

"And robots shouting 'EXTERMINATE' and aliens are?" I strike back.

"Hey! You like Doctor Who too so shut up!"

"OH-KAY. I think we've had enough of this." Will interjects. "We'll watch two episodes and then go on the website. Deal?" Jared and I hesitantly and stubbornly agree.

We sit and watch David Tennant (:3), daleks, cybermen, and oods for two hours. Then, it was my turn! We grab Will's IPad and go on James Patterson's official website and on the Maximum Ride page.

I go to Fang's Blog and look at all the fan's questions.

"So is this Tooth kid emo?" Jared asks.

I sigh. "No he isn't, he is just silent and where's dark clothing" I respond.

"So...emo?" I throw a pillow at him.

"At least Will knows not to test me." I say.

"True dat" Will says giving Jared a look like that 'True Story' meme with the guy from _How I Met Your Mother_. We continue bickering back and forth while I'm looking through the blog. This thing pops up, like an ad, on the IPad. Usually I exit out of these, but this had to do with Maximum Ride. Even if it seemed too good to be true.

"Hey look at this!" I say getting their attention. I start to read the thing out loud. "Want to be like The Flock? Now you can! Read more here" I click the button. "Place your hand(s) on the device. Close your eyes and count to ten, then saying 'I'm ready for the Maximum Ride of my life'. Guys, we have to do this!"

"You really think that would work? Ha!" Jared starts laughing.

"Hate to rain on your parade, but I agree with Jared. Someone just wants to mess with you" Will says, agreeing with Jared.

"I doubt it would work either but can't we just pretend!" I know this thing is nothing, but it doesn't hurt to try.

"I'm not doing this." Jared says.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" I'm good at holding out my pleases.

"What could it hurt?" Will says. I smile, clapping as Jared sulks over.

We all placed our hands on the IPad just as a deafening crack of thunder strikes, sending us looking at each other.

"This is so stupid." Jared says bored out of his mind.

"Shut up and close your eyes!" I say and he grudgingly complies.

"1...2...3" I conduct.

"I'm ready for the Maximum Ride of my life" we say in unison. A bolt of lightning strikes down right outside the basement window sending us all jumping. The power goes out and I feel a shock run through my hand making me pull my hand back fast. Apparently so did the others.

"Well this is just great." Jared says. "Ow!"

"Next time it will be harder..." I reply.

"Calm down you two" Will interjects. The power soon came on and following that my mom and Jared's dad picks us up.

* * *

I am in sweatpants and a sweatshirt laying down in bed. It's about 11:30 when I get a text from Will.

_Hey baby :)_ I decide that I rather talk to him than sleep.

**Hi der**

_What's up?_

**Laying in bed and thinking. You?**

_On the computer. Whatcha thinking about?_

**Just how cool it would be if we actually did get wings.** It would be the coolest thing to happen to any of us. Having wings? That's not something that happens everyday. I know the book is fiction and the flock doesn't exist, but living a life like there's would be so amazing! Despite people trying to kill us and experiment on us...

_You don't really think that's going to happen, do you?_

**A girl can dream lol **

_Yeah she can, maybe a little too much_

**Hey, this is a no bubble bursting zone. So stop bursting my bubbles :p**

_Sorry honey, go and dream I'm going to bed._

**yeah yeah yeah goodnight.**


	2. Chapter 2

I find myself waking up at 11:30 in the morning. I lay in bed a little because I lack the motivation to get my aching body out of the warmth of my bed. Realizing I won't be able to get food without getting up, I slowly make my way out of my bed. Apparently I slept in a bra and sweat pants. Don't judge. I stand in the center of my room, close my eyes, and stretch. That feels so good! My back was really sore. I open my eyes and look into the mirror as I finish.

I see a blonde haired girl with blue/green eyes staring at me. There are slight circles under the eyes. I see hair displayed in a messy bun and falling out of it in places. The sweatpants, crooked on the hips with the string hanging out, are too long by and inch. Coming from the back are 15 foot long beige feathers with peach highlights and brown speckles at the tip of each wing.

Wait...feathers?!

I frantically look to my left and right to see these_ wings_ coming out of me. I'm going in circles trying to look at them and end up falling making a huge amount of noise.

"Allison, what was that?" I hear my mom shout.

"Uh, nothing!"

"I'm coming back there!" I quickly panic trying to get these- MY wings in. I figure it out just as my mom steps foot in my room. She looks around.

"I fell out of my bed." I say sheepishly. She gives me a skeptical look.

"Put on a shirt." she says and walks out of my room. I turn my back to my mirror and look over my shoulder. I see almost unnoticeable bumps about a 7in long on either side of my back.

I slowly unfold my wings again. I play with the muscles in my back to figure out how they move until I can easily move them. I realize I have new muscles that have obviously never been used before, so it feels very odd. I move them so they wrap around in front of me. I stick my hand out and feel them. Each feather is silky to the touch.

After the adrenaline and panic dies down, I find myself smiling. Then memories of last night start flooding in. _Will and Jared!_ I quickly grab my phone and call Will.

"Hello?" he asks in his sleepy voice. Wow that's sexy. uhm...anyways.

"Hey is your dad home?"

"no...why?"

"I'm coming over. Don't ask."

"I'm not clothed" of course he isn't.

"You have 20min to put a damn shirt on. You'll be fine. Love you." I say and hang up.

Now I call Jared.

"Hello?"

"Jared?"

"Well this is my phone."

"No shit."

"You're the one that asked if it was me when calling my phone."

"Whatever. How long have you been up?"

"Like half an hour? I haven't gotten out of the bed yet though because my back hurts."

"I know it does."

"You do?"

"I'll explain. Go to Will's. Now."

"Why?"

"If you don't figure out on the way there I'll explain once we are at Will's. Just go." I hang up.

This is going to be very interesting.

* * *

I show up at Will's and ring the doorbell. A few minutes later he answers the door.

"Sorry my-"

"Yeah yeah your back hurts." I say walking into his house.

"How do you know that?" he asks. before I can respond the doorbell rings again. I'll be downstairs I say as he goes to get Jared.

I'm downstairs when I hear their footsteps bounding down the stairs.

"What is the pyscho girlfriend ranting about this time?" Jared prods.

"Ha ha, very funny." I brush it off. "So your backs hurt right?"

"Yeah..?" They say together looking at each other and back at me. I remember the bumps I have on my back, which leads me to say:

"Turn around"

"I don't trust you." Jared says.

"Just do it" I say and he reluctantly turns around.

"Trust me" I say. Jared looks back at me and probably the look in my eye tells him I'm being serious.

I lift the back of his shirt and rub my hand on his back where I noticed two bumps. Just like mine. I do the same to Will with the same results.

"Allison, what are you doing?" Jared asks, growing impatient.

"Take your shirts off."

"What?! I'm not doing that!"

"Me either." says Will.

"Will, she lost it. I don't know why she wants our shirts off. Well I know why she wants yours off but me? I don't want to know" That part about Will's shirt made me face palm. I decide they aren't going to comply so I decide I'll have to show them myself. I take my shirt off.

"What the hell?! I don't want to see you in your bra!" Jared screams, covering his eyes. Will just stands there, sheepishly looking at the ground with his cheeks growing red.

"I'm holding my shirt over them, get over it!" I say.

"Well put it back on!" Jared yells.

"No! Look!" I say desperately and I let them unfold. All 15 feet of feathers extends. Will looks up and his mouth drops open.

"I'm not looking!" Jared snaps. Will, speechless, hits Jared in the shoulder. "Look you may want to see her but I don't."

"Dude, look." Will says in disbelief. Jared slowly uncovers his eyes and soon enough he is making the same facial expression as Will is.

"You guys are going to catch flies" I say to sound chill about this. The guys are still baffled by this. Eventually I tucked in my wings, went over, and made their mouths shut by gently closing them.

Gaining their words, Will asks "Can I touch them?"

"Touch your own!" I say chuckling. They look dumbfounded. "You guys have wings. What are you not understanding here?" The feeling of being shocked dies down as they both take their shirts off. It takes them a minute but soon the two normal boys became two winged boys.

Jared's wings were jet black just like his hair. Plain and simple there.

Will's were brown and matched his hair. There were darker brown streaks in some feather.

They boys stare at their wings and take in this new feature. I thought Jared would be pissed at me, since this _is_ my fault, but he actually seemed to take a liking to them. Then there's Will, who no doubt thinks this is cool. That just leaves one question, asked by Will.

"Now what?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Now what?"

"Now what? NOW WHAT?! That's the only thing you have to say is now what?!" Jared explodes. "We have wings growing out of our freaking backs! That is not normal!"

"Since when are we normal in the first place?" I ask.

"We, people, should not have wings! Wings are meant for birds! Not us! What are we supposed to do about school, and jobs, and college, and life! Allison, you made us freaks! It's your fault we have wings, now fix it!". Jared finally finishes, breathing heavily.

Will and I stare wide-eyed.

"Phew...I'm done". Jared says, composing himself.

"Okay...it doesn't change anything. You can retract them." I say and demonstrate. "See, supposedly wingless!"

"We're still freaks" Jared says, retracting his wings shakily.

"We always were" I say.

"Correction, winged freaks".

"Even better".

"Will" Jared says trying to get someone on his side.

I give him a look that says 'better watch what you say, or so help me god'. Aren't I a lovely girlfriend?

"No need for the look, because I think it's really cool. Not everybody gets wings, only some fictional characters." I smile while Jared rolls his eyes.

"You're only saying that so you can get in her pants." Jared says and I shoot him daggers coming out of my eyes.

"No one, gets in my pants. I am not a slut." I snap.

"True that" Will says. It's true. WE ARENT SEXUAL! We make dirty jokes like any other teenager, but there is no contact of the southern regions. Or my boobs. Anyways...

"Whatever. What do we do then?" Jared asks.

"Not such a stupid question now, is it?" Will mumbles. Jared gives him a look.

"Well, fly!" I say excitedly.

* * *

_**okay, super short. doesn't normally happen. I didn't want to bring in ideas yet and didn't have anything else. ch4 already in the making! REVIEW! I don't ask for reviews often but I haven't gotten any and I want to know if you guys even like the idea so far. Help a girl out lol just asking for opinons**_


	4. Chapter 4

MAX POV

An uppercut, a blow to the stomach, and smashing him downwards on his back sends the Eraser deep into the dirt. I look around and see Iggy and Gazzy teaming up on an Eraser. The girls are on another one and Fang is taking on two.

Almost done. 10 more left.

It's been 6 months after leaving Ella and my mother. We promised to visit and keep in touch. After being attacked there giving mom a broken arm, we couldn't take the risk of it happening again. We were putting them in danger. Mom gave me, well, the flock a cell phone to do so. She also gave us a credit card for our travels and whatever we need. She didn't like it when she found out we stole... We found a place where we have settled for a couple months, but the Erasers have found us again.

We've been living in, what we assume, is someone's vacation home in sunny Florida. Free housing and it was in good shape. Obviously the family is wealthy.

I finished off three more Erasers, and everyone has taken out theirs as well. We look around at the mass of bodies. Probably 50 or so. Thankfully the house is secluded on a golf course and no one saw.

I feel bad for the next person who plays golf though. They might get an explosive surprise on holes 3,5,6,8, and 11.

Everyone has gotten together now in silence. Waiting for the call. I look around at all of them.

"Time to get packing" I say. They all nod and we make our way into the house. We still have almost all of our stuff packed. Constantly moving, it makes it easier. All of us were packed and ready to go within 20 minutes.

"Don't forget the bacon!" Gazzy yells. I laugh a little to myself. He thinks he can have it, but it's mine.

"Where are we headed, boss?" Fang says, a smirk of sarcasm with saying_ boss_. I punch him in the arm.

"We're in for a flight. We are going up north." I say. "No where specific. We'll figure that out when we get there. For now, that's our destination." Everyone nods in agreement. It will probably only be at 18hr flight, but we will stop for food and a hotel.

We jump up into the air, letting our wings unfold. Here we go again.

* * *

I walk over to the buffet line. Piling my plate high with eggs, pancakes, and most importantly, bacon, I look around. It's a nice little bed and breakfast. We found ourselves stopping in Maryland for a rest. We could've kept going, but I wanted the kids to get some rest.

All of us are around a big table. One of those high top ones, rectangular with comfy chairs. Amongst ourselves, there are either plates with food stack 5 inchers high, or 5 plates to a person. Either way, it's like the buffet moved to our table. The other guests didn't seem to like the lack of food.

"So where are we actually headed?" Iggy asked. I pull out a map of just the northeast.

"Good question Igster, what do you all think?" I ask, motioning to the map. Gazzy wanted Canada, Nudge and Angel set for New York. Iggy and Fang wanted New Jersey. I was the deciding person.

"Sorry girls, we're going to Jersey" before I could get their complaints I add "but we can stop there. It's too crowded to stay but we can visit." Met them halfway, and they were satisfied. The plates are halfway empty. "Take your time everybody we don't have to be in a rush."

"Uhm, actually..."Gazzy starts. Before I can even ask him what he did, which I already had my suspicions, a big bang went off in the kitchen.

"Ugh, grab any food you want and lets go." we start walking at a fast pace to our room. Almost there I say "Can't we go one place without you guys blowing something up?!" I was responded with them grinning from ear to ear, but trying to act innocent.

In 10 min we have our stuff ready to go. We check out without making eye contact, and we're off.

* * *

One hour of flying (plus a bathroom break), we're crossing into New Jersey.

"Seriously, we're part bird! Why can't we just poop in air and let it hit a car!" Gazzy continues complaining.

"I can name five reasons why. One, ew. Two, we don't want to see that. Three, ew. Four, human poop and bird poop are different. That's where we aren't birds. And five, EW!" Nudge says.

"Okay three of those are the same thing!" Gazzy argues.

"It's so gross, it can count for three reasons" Nudge answers. They continue bickering until someone has the common sense to knock Gazzy upside the head, making him drop a hundred feet.

"Thanks Angel" I say. Yes, little Angel did that.

"Mhmm!" she hums back.

The sky is dark and cloudy. It isn't rain weather although it sounds like it. It's just one of those dreary days. We are flying closer to the ground because with the sky like this, it isn't easy to see us. Plus there are trees we can hide within.

_Max, I can hear people. _Angel says to me. Well, thinks.

**_I know, Angel. Nice try pulling your own version of I see dead people._ **I think back.

_Sarcasm. Yay. But really I can hear them and you won't believe what is running through them._

**_Well are you going to tell me?_**

_Max they ha-_

"Whoa! Look!" Gazzy points ahead. About a mile away (thank you genetically enhanced eyesight) are 3 specs flying around in this opening. Well, poorly attempting flying. They look too big to be birds. We would know.

I motion everyone to follow me and swoop down to the trees. We make our way through a tree near the opening silently and peer through the leaves.

More...bird kids?


	5. Chapter 5

ALLIE POV

"Ready?!" I shout excitedly. Will, Jared, and I are all in the open field behind my house. There are enough trees surrounding the area so we won't be seen. Plus it's darkish out so we should be good.

We are all wearing old clothes that weren't important so we could slit holes in the back so we could let our wings out.

"Seriously, how are you so excited?" Jared asks, sounding bored.

"How are you not?! We have wings! We're going to fly!" I respond. Jared rolls his eyes. He can be a bit pessimistic at times.

"It is pretty awesome" Will adds. I make a hand gesture towards Will and use wide eyes to say "see?!" to Jared.

Jared sighs. "Fine." Yay. I clap and run into the center of the field. The boys follow, although they were not running. I let my wings out. It feels so good and somehow, _natural_. I turn around to see the boys have their wings out.

"So how do we do this?" Will asks. Both Jared and Will look at me. Crap. I don't know. I thought it'd just be natural. Think. Think like Max. Be a leader...

"Okay. So let's just start with moving them. Easy, right?" I start. We were all silent for a moment. Will was the first to move them. They started with small movements, just enough to create a light breeze. It felt nice in the humid air. Soon his wings moved great distances, blowing my hair out of my face, almost knocking me down. Jared, after Will's distance increased with each flap, ended up getting hit in the face making him fall on his butt.

Will slows down to a stop and I stifle back a laugh, but I wasn't successful. Jared shot me a look as Will sticks his hand out to help him up. He stands up and brushes the dirt off of his pants.

"Your turn" I say pointing to Jared.

"I'm not doing it" Jared aka the pain-in-my-ass argues.

"Dude, you're going to regret it" Wills adds in me defense. Jared just stands there, nose in the air.

"Your loss" I say. I turn to Will. "Okay, my turn". Soon enough I have my wings moving at a velocity matching or exceeding Will's own. Jared struggled to stay on his feet from the wind created by both Will and I.

"Okay, we can move them. And pretty well. Now what do we do?" Will asks me.

"Take off?" I say unsteadily. I don't exactly know how this will go. Yeah, I assumed that it would be a lot easier. But now that we're about to _fly_ I'm starting to second guess.

Will apparently can read my facial expressions.

"Allie, you're overthinking again." Damn it.

"No I'm not." Will gives me the 'you're kidding me, right?' look. I shake him off. "Let's do this!".

We probably looked like we were having seizures. At first, Will and I could only get a few feet off the ground. After and hour we were up and moving. Flying to the heights of the trees. We were still shaky, but WE WERE FLYING! We stop in mid air, breathless.

"Are we-" Will starts.

"Yes!" I finish, assuming he was gonna follow with flying. We stand, er, hover there in awe. A sudden noise in the tree to my right catches my attention. The sound of a cracking branch and a...squeal?

"What are you looking at?" Will asks.

"I just heard something from the tree" I respond.

"It was probably just a bird"

But where's the bird?

I was about to vocalize my thought when something, _someone_, crashes into me. I drop 50ft. I fly back up to find that someone is Jared.

"Hey, what's sourpuss doing flying?" Will teases.

"Gotta make sure you two idiots don't do something stupid" Jared responds.

"Mhmm" I say not believing it for a second. Looking into Jared's eyes, he knows I know he really wanted to try flying. Even though he seems uptight, he has his moments.

Looking around, I noticed we've been out here for hours.

"Hey, why don't we all _fly_ home?" Jared rolls his eyes at me and Will smiles.

"Sure, sounds good to me" Will says.

* * *

MAX POV

The girl's eyes lock onto our tree.

"What are you looking at?" The tall, skinny, shaggy brown haired boy said.

"I just heard something from the tree"

"It was probably just a bird"

The black haired boy flies up crashing into the girl.

"Hey, what's sourpuss doing flying?"

"Gotta make sure you two idiots don't do something stupid"

"Mhmm" The girl sounds unsure "Hey, why don't we all _fly_ home?" I'm very curious about this girl...

"Sure, sounds good to me"

They all fly off, still raggedy with the flying. Then I turn and punch Gazzy in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he snaps at me.

"For putting a bug on Nudge! They almost saw us!"

"Where's Fang" Gazzy asks.

"Don't change the subject! And just punch the tree you'll find him eventually"

"Hit me I hit you" Fang says from right next to me, completely invisible. Shocker. Gazzy gulps.

I sigh, "Let's just get out of here"

"What are we gonna do thought? They have wings! We can't just ignore that!" Iggy says.

"We'll figure that out later. Let's just find where they're off to" I respond.


	6. Chapter 6

WILL POV

We, being Jared Allie and I, are sitting around my computer in my office. I'm sitting in the black office chair, Jared is sitting in the white kitchen chair that we keep in here, and Allison is sitting on the table between the computer and 3D printer. It's been a little over a week since we became mutant freaks.

Of course Allison was excited and freaking out about the 15 something-feet wings growing out of her back. Jared on the pessimistic side. I remained chill about it. I can see both of their sides. Honestly, I think it's really cool. I love doing things that not many others do, and now I can add flying and wings to that list.

We're watching youtube videos while eating chips and drinking Mountain Dew when Allison has something to say.

"Guess what!" Allie says excitedly.

"No one cares when Catching Fire comes out!" Jared snaps back.

"That's not it...by the way 150 days, 1 hours, 13 minutes and..." she pulls out her phone. " 27 seconds!" she smiles, proudly.

"Then what is it?" I ask.

"Oh! My mom is letting me have this big party for my birthday!" She says smiling.

"Isn't that like two months away? June 11th, right?" Jared asks.

"I like to plan ahead...and it's 9 weeks and 5 days to be exact"

"What's with you and exact countdowns?"

Allison smiles and we continue chatting and watching videos.

* * *

MAX POV

I'm watching them laughing around a computer with food. I want some.

"Okay, we found out where the one lives. Congrats, we're stalkers!" Iggy says sarcastically. I shoot him a look, but not a full on glare. More like a 'shut up you doof'.

"Iggy has a point. Why are we here anyways?" Angel asks.

"Really? You see three birdkids and you don't question it?"

"Max, _we're_ birdkids." Gazzy says.

"And since when were there more of us?" I look at all of them. I continue since no one else has comments. "We need to watch them. Who knows what Itex has done and if they're with or against them." Silence. "You know Itex has to be behind it, right?"

"Or some other cruel experimentation center with weird-ass scientists." Fang adds.

"...really?" he shoots me a grin. Wise-ass..."anyways, does anyone disagree?" no one answers. "Okay then, we need a plan."

* * *

JARED POV

Will is laughing his ass off at the video I showed him from college humor. Everything has seemed to be...happier? around here lately. Ever since we've gotten wings things just seem unreal and I haven't found a single one of us not smiling.

At first I was really freaked out. Maybe a little angry too. Yet standing in that field and watching Will and Allie up in the sky...without me learning to fly they could go anywhere and do the nasty! I'm kidding, it seemed really cool. I may seem like a stick in the mud sometimes, but I can let loose.

This will be fun. But Allison can't know...

* * *

MAX POV

We've come up with a plan. First thing we have to do is find a permanent place to stay in the area.

"Do we have to goooo? This video is funny!" Gazzy moans, while peering into the window.

"Yes the sooner the better." I say. "Maybe if you're lucky Fang will let you use his laptop to look up videos once we get wherever it is we're going".

Gazzy looks at Fang with a smile. That look is instantly met with a "No."

"Why not?!"

"I don't trust you after the last time you used it. You almost made it explode!"

"Almost!" Fang shoots him a look that instantly makes him shut up.

"Let's go" I say. The flock and I spread our wings and take to the sky. "Everyone scatter and search. We only know where the one lives so we need something relatively close." They all nod their heads and head off.

It didn't take long for Gazzy came back with a spot. He and I get the others together and follow him. There's a small, tan rancher set back from the road. What Gazzy was really talking about is the big blue barn behind it. We all swoop down and enter it. It looks like it's used for storage mainly, but no one has really gone in it much. Behing the barn is a tree line dividing this property from the corn field behind which is a great landing/taking off place.

"Good job Gazzy" I say.

Shelter. Check.

We head in a try the light switch we found on the wall. To my surprise it works. There is a hay loft at the top which I climb up to. There's plenty space for all of us up here, barely any hay. I don't think a horse has been in here in years. I peak my head over the edge as to see the others.

"We'll need to find some bedding, but other than that it's perfect." Gazzy smiles proudly to himself while nodding with the rest. "Let's look in the house"

The cars are missing from the driveway. We all walk up onto the porch and I have Iggy pick the lock. We walk in and close the door just in time to be met with barking. A dog comes running at us. Thinking I'm about to get bit I swing my leg back, but then the dog just stops and sniffs Angel, tentatively. Then Angel is showered in kisses from the dog. I get a better look and this dog is a boston terrier. I look at Angel with a puzzled expression.

"Guess I'm the new dog whisperer!" She says smiling. We laugh and make our way in.

"I'll stay here" Iggy says. "House seems small plus I won't be use in finding specific stuff."

"I'll stay too" Angel says. I nod and turn to Nudge, Gazzy, and Fang. "I'll look in the living room and the room to the right. Fang, kitchen. Nudge, the left side."

"Your highness" Fang says and walks off. Hmph.

NUDGE POV

I have found some blankets buried deep in a hallway closet. I assume they wont be missed considering that they're deep in there and unused. I found some old pillows too. I toss them into the hallway. I still need some more.

I go into the room next to the closet. The walls are teal with a white bead against the far wall. The windows across from me have polka-dot curtains that, when I moved them, showed the barn we are now going to be living in. There are plates hung around the room with horses on them. Explains the barn.

I spot a closet and there are some old, kiddie pillows in there...with some really cute clothes! Key word: some. The girl that lives in here must be 15 or 16, and athletic. I saw a lot of sport shorts and laid back clothes. Not a dressy one. What a shame. I grab the pillows and an old blanket I saw and tossed it into the hallway. I go back to look at the clothes. I see a sweatshirt that says CLEARVIEW on it in big letters. Must be her school, I'll tell Max that. It's probably where that group goes too.

A board catches my eye. It's one of those memory boards where you can slide stuff under straps. It's purple, green, and teal floral printed so it goes nice with the walls. I see a picture of a little girl (probably the one that lives her) and another lady. Early thirties? I don't think it's her mother. Maybe an aunt. I see an _In Memory of_ card. Aww...An admittance ticket for a Virginia Tech tour. The name Allison is printed on it. So that's who lives here.

There's a Monster's University ticket, and one for Clearview's Young Frankenstein musical. Phillie's ticket, folded restaurant menu, postcard, bandana, glow stick necklace, and an MVP metal. Nice. There's one other thing that catches my eye. In the top right corner I see a photo booth strip. It's a couple, it must be the girl Allison and her boyfriend. They seem so happy! Wait...

Suddenly recognition strikes me. That's the girl with the wings! I have to tell M- SHOES!

"Nudge! Let's go!"

"Coming!" I head off to Max. What was I gonna do again?


End file.
